A Little Help
by Unlimited Power
Summary: Tionne gives what little help she can to Anakin and Tahiri when they go through the Tusken trial. Missing moment from Junior Jedi Knights Book 3 Promises.


Summary: Tionne gives what little help she can to Anakin and Tahiri when they go through the Tusken trial. Missing moment from Junior Jedi Knights Book 3 Promises.

* * *

**A Little Help**

Tionne was sitting crosslegged in the middle of the Tusken encampment. It was evening and the tribe was preparing for a night's rest, guards already taking position for the first shift. They didn't seem to look her way, but Tionne knew better. Tuskens had already thwarted every single attempt she'd made on leaving their camp to go search for Tahiri and Anakin. She may not look like it, but she was a prisoner until the children came back… or failed to meet the deadline of seven days. Then she would look for their remains in the unforgiving desert.

Tionne quickly realized that trying to go after her students was futile. But she was a Jedi and the Force was her ally. She believed she might find some other way to aid the children in their dangerous trial.

Still it was frustrating. Master Luke put these two young, promising students under her care, and she was forced to do nothing as they risked their lives to save Sliven, Tahiri's adopted father.

Tionne meditated every day since then, hoping the Force would show her the way. The Jedi let it wash away her deep concern and frustration, so that only serenity remained. She immersed herself in the currents, looking for those connected to Tahiri and Anakin. There were flickers, subtle fluctuations, the strongest one caused by Anakin. She got the impression that he was in danger, but then it passed and she could breathe in relief again. Anakin survived.

The deadline of seven days was coming swiftly and the children still didn't come back. Tionne's worry grew and she doubled her efforts to find a way, any way, to help them return safely.

There was a commotion among the tribe's bantha herd. A young bantha separated from the rest, heading fast into the desert. A Tusken warrior ran after it and brought it back forcefully, hitting it on the hindquarters with his gaderffi stick. Then the whining bantha was tied to one of her bigger brethren that wasn't inclined to go anywhere.

Tionne observed the happenings with amusement and appreciation for Tusken's ingenuity. In the desert there was nothing to tie an animal down, no trees, no fences, no other structures. Tying it to another bantha was an elegant solution. Well, unless both banthas decided to escape, she supposed.

The Jedi closed her eyes and focused on meditating again, but something about the bantha's sudden attempt to leave bothered her. It made no sense, banthas were gregarious animals, they didn't travel alone without their herd. What had spooked the young bantha? She hoped Tahiri and Anakin wouldn't run into anything that dangerous and that they would come back soon.

Then Tionne finally noticed that the escapee bantha was Bangor, Tahiri's animal! Bangor had a connection with the girl. Did the animal sense something about the two students that Tionne didn't?

Tionne concentrated very hard on the bantha, trying to sense her student through it. She heard a faint echo of the children's voices calling Bangor for help. They were alive and well enough to use the Force in this way, which was amazing news to her, but their time to return was running out. If only Bangor wasn't tied down…

After the camp calmed down, Tionne stood up and stretched. She pretended to take a walk around, which made her pass close to the banthas. Surreptitiously, she used the Force powers to untie the knot on the rope tying down Bangor. The animal made a surprised noise when the restraint went slack, but Tionne sent calming thoughts to its mind. Then she sent an image of Tahiri.

_Go, Bangor, find Tahiri and Anakin and bring them back! Just stay quiet! _Tionne commanded through the Force.

The animal made a soft sound of agreement and slinked away into the night. No one noticed anything amiss. Tionne relaxed slightly. She could now believe her students had a chance to come back. And, in a small way, she was the one responsible by giving their rescue a little help.

That was all they needed.

.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! I re-read Promises recently for my other fic for Legends Family Week and I was a little frustrated that Tionne was sent to watch over the kids by Luke but she couldn't do anything despite being a Jedi. So this fic is what I came up with to fix it. I think Tionne deserves more love from the fandom!

Please share your thoughts in a review! :)


End file.
